Fate Intertwined
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! What if the Teen Titans were normal? What if they were forced to experience hormones, homework, and detention? Here's an attempt to answer all of these questions as these teens face their toughest assignment yet...Trigonometry?
1. Change

**MimiKitty: **Hey guys let's make this quick…I should be doing an art history report, but that's just not happening lol. Anyway I wrote this fic because there aren't many fics that feature the titans as real teens….in high school. I have other Teen Titans fics, but I think I'll start off with this one since it's fresh in my brain. Alright, let's start the show! 

P.S. this is a Star/Robin fic….ummm I'm not sure if I'll have Raven and BB together or just to have BB with Terra yet. It will come with time. I know this sounds mean…I like Cyborg and all, but who ever is left gets him…hehehehehhehe

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans…if I did I would make sure that Robin said something intelligent…they always make the cute one's say retarded things….grrrr………

**Fate Intertwined**

**Chapter One: Change**

A pale hand placed a card on the table. She tapped the card twice and looked up. 

"Death," a masculine voice said without hesitation.

The owner of the tarot cards tucked stray strands of blue dyed hair behind her ear. She looked back down and began to explain.

"It's upside down," she said calmly as she began picking up what seemed to be scattered cards on the table.

She swiftly stood up and began walking towards the steps of the entrance of the building. A hand grabbed her arm firmly causing her to stop her movement.

"You have to remember I'm clueless when it comes to this stuff," he said letting go of her arm and readjusting his black sunglasses.

She began to walk again, "I'll tell you, but I think it would be wise to return to class. If we don't our future won't be that bright…I can promise you that much Robin."

Robin walked to the glass doors and held it open, "I don't care. Just tell me what that means. I never got that card before."

"It's not anything bad necessarily," she began to explain stepping to her locker, "It can mean a number of things."

Robin leaned up against the locker beside hers and crossed his arms over his chest, "Like…?"

She took a tube of purple lipstick and applied it while looking in the mirror. When she was done she grabbed a poetry book and slammed the locker shut. Robin looked at her strangely.

"I get bored in class," she flipped to the last page she read and began reading it.

"Okay, but are you ever going to tell me what the card means. Its not everyday death appears when you do a reading for me."

"Like I said before it doesn't necessarily mean anything bad. It was upside down," she repeated as they began walking again.

Their classroom came closer into view and Robin began to get agitated. Raven failed to care about Robin's sudden change in mood and grabbed the knob that led to their sixth period class. The door swung open and she moved quickly passed the giggling girls towards her empty seat in the back of the classroom. Robin followed suit and sat in front of her, but turned in his seat so that he could face her. 

"What?" she said noticing the sudden glare she was receiving.

"Well…"he said tapping his finger on her desk.

"Class! Settle down please," the teacher said as he entered the classroom.

Robin grunted softly and turned around to face the front. Raven smirked to herself and ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and began to scrawl on it intently. 

The teacher cleared his throat and began to address the class, "Well it has come to my attention that we have a new student joining us. She is from a different country, so be polite and help her get used to life here and…" he was saying until he heard a soft tapping on the door. 

He walked to the door and opened it with a smile, "Welcome."

A girl with long red hair and emerald eyes strolled into the classroom. The new girl nervously used her free hand to fidget with her purple skirt. A soft tint of pink was visible on her tanned face as she smiled innocently to her new classmates. 

"Hello! I am Starfire, but you all may call me Star," she said happily.

Robin looked at the girl like the rest of the guys in the class looked at her, but then felt something softly land in his spiked hair. He averted his gaze and reached for the object planted in his black locks. He opened the scrap of paper and read the note.

'Change.'

He took his gaze off the paper and turned his head from the new girl to Raven. Raven noticed the stare and looked from her book to Robin with a look of discontent on her face. 

"I gave you your answer, what else could you possibly want from me?" she hissed at Robin wanting to return to her book.

"What kind of change?" he asked quietly.

Raven slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead, but regained her composer quickly.

"Why don't you tell me," she finished as she returned to her reading.

Robin turned around, but noticed that the new girl was walking toward him. He nervously gulped, but realized that she wasn't walking toward him, but rather to her seat three desks in front of him. 

Robin let out a sigh and realized that the teacher was starting a new trigonometry lesson, so he did what any respectable student would do, put on his headphones to drown out the sounds of the infamous polar coordinates. He closed his eyes and began to tap his foot in time with the beats, but just as soon as he began to enjoy the music someone yanked the headphones from his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed his teacher towering over him. Robin felt every eye on him as the teacher began to tap his foot in annoyance. 

"Robin this is the second time this week."

Robin nervously laughed and grabbed his CD player to put it away, but noticed that the teacher made a grab for it.

"I don't think so. I warned you many times, this time your not getting off that easily."

Robin let out another sigh as he was handed a detention slip. The teacher walked back to the front of the class with Robin's black CD player in hand. 

"Well back to what I was saying…in order to change a rectangular coordinate into a polar coordinate you must…" he began, but was interrupted by the bell. 

Robin stood up and began to move out of the room with Raven closely behind. Raven looked at Robin.

"I get bored in class," he mimicked not paying attention to where he was going.

He accidentally bumped into someone causing a bunch of papers to fly around. 

"Smooth…" Raven said out loud as she continued to walk away from her friend leaving him to pick up the mess alone.

Robin looked down and began to collect the papers he had caused to scatter and got back up to see the new girl standing in front of him.

"I apologize. I must have not been watching the direction I was walking in," she said in a jumble.

Robin deciphered what she was trying to say and handed the papers to her.

"Don't worry about it. It was more my fault," he said giving her a smirk.

Starfire could see her reflection in his sunglasses, but smiled regardless. She began to walk away but realized that she had no idea where room 227 was. She ran back toward the direction of the person she bumped into and tapped his shoulder gently. 

"I apologize again, but can you point me in the right direction. I am looking for a room number 227…" she said looking down at her schedule and then back up at him. 

"Well I'll walk you there," he said as he continued to walk.

"Oh, I do not wish to trouble you…" she said, but was interrupted.

"It's no problem, that's my next class anyway," he said walking toward the class.

"Thank you so much! I don't even know you and you are helping me so much!" she said cheerfully.

Robin wasn't used to such perkiness and even found that he was smiling to himself regardless of the fact that he had detention at the end of the day.

"The name's Robin, and it's really no problem at all Starfire."

**MimiKitty: **Yay!! Chappy one is done!!!!! Me so happy! Well I am going to make the pudding of happiness, so while I do that please review! ^__^

**Chapter 2: **Poor Robin looks so bored in detention. Robin has more then one friend. In fact including Raven he has four, but will the number soon include the bubbly Starfire? Hmmmmmm…let's not get ahead of ourselves. Hehehehehe…anyway new chappie should be up soon, so watch out.

Ja ne! ^-^


	2. Detention

**MimiKitty: **Hey y'all….sorry for the long wait…I'd explain my reasons for the late update, but I'm tired of saying the same thing over and over again. Let's just say because of living arrangements it's been difficult to utilize the computer that has all of my stuff. Sorry….I'm picky when it comes to using computers…don't ask lol. Anyway I've been doing a lot of thinking about this story in between this dilemma that I had, and I've decided on a lot of things. First, I've decided the couples…obviously Star/Robin, BB/Terra because I think their cute together and I could come up with very interesting scenarios for this couple opposed to BB/Raven (no offense to this coupling or anything. I like BB/Raven, but I like BB/T too)…hehehehe and that leaves the last couple, which is Cy/Raven….okay most of you are probably like what the fuck are you thinking, but let me explain myself…I like Cy/Raven…I think this is a very interesting and unique pairing. I guess you can say the evidence that the show is producing as of late has also stimulated my decision…hehehehe this couple will also have a bunch of cute and funny situations ^__^, again sorry for those I've just turned away from the fic because of the weird coupling, but you know what I'm tired of people and their narrow mindedness. If you're interested please keep reading, but for those who have a problem with my thinking I'm sorry, but I would appreciate it if you saw your way out of here. Okay now that I've explained the couples and why I paired them the way I did let's go on to the next topic of business, the plot! Okay although this story is basically a Star/Robin fic I've decided to also focus on all of my characters, which means there will be subplots galore!! These infamous subplots will include such things as fighting over Robin (::giggle:: I wonder who would be involved in such a subplot), the reason for Raven's reserved nature and lack of emotions, loads of love triangles, betrayal (again not hard to figure out who will be involved in this), fights, disorders/problems (hmmm….wonder who could have the problem), and explanations for example Robin's "sunglasses". All right yea that's a lot of stuff, but I'm determined to write this entire thing out, so bare with me. I'm just warning you guys now, it will be difficult to post stuff, so don't be expecting frequent updates because I can't guarantee them till after the second week of May cause then I'll be home all the time. I will try and write a new chapter like every two weeks though, so just keep an eye out for the fic if your interested. ::takes deep breathe:: That was a mouth full…That should be it for now…if I forgot something I'll mention it later. ::looks around:: wow a few survivors of my ramblings! I'm so proud…here you all get cookies for making it this far! You should be proud! Now for the moment you all have been waiting for! Here's my second chapter!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my ideas…it's illegal to own anything else ::sniffles::…I too dangerous to own anything else.

Chapter 2: Detention

"Oh…what a surprise…Robin you know where you go…" the teacher said barely glancing up from her magazine. 

Robin didn't look at the all to familiar teacher, "Of course I do…this place is like my second home as of late."

Robin pulled out his seat and sat down. He looked to the front of the chalkboard and read the words to himself.

'Detention.'

Robin sighed at the word and folded his hands together and stared straight at the board. 

'I can't believe they make us sit here for an hour with our hands folded. What a waste of time…' he thought to himself.

Robin shifted his eyes to the clock. With a little difficulty he read the numbers on the clock realizing only three minutes had passed since he had gotten into the room. His wondering eyes then fell upon the teacher proctoring the detention. Robin could see the boredom on the proctors face as she flipped the page of her magazine and sigh. 

"Hey proctor," Robin called from his seat.

The teacher looked up with contempt on her face.

"What do you want!?" she asked with a sneer. 

"Just wanted to make conversation," he said calmly.

The teacher closed her magazine and stared at the boy who always interrupted her afternoon. 

"Look Robin, I know how much you hate being in here, but I don't have anymore fun then you do in here, so do us both a favor and shut up," she said without phasing the boy.

Robin relaxed on the chair he sat on. He stretched his arms out to the side and rested on of them on the back of the chair allowing him to slouch comfortably in the chair.

"I just wanted to ask you one thing," he said with a smirk.

The teacher rolled her eyes.

"What could you possibly want this time?" she asked from the front.

"Well you know how you teach English and all?" he started.

"Yes…?"

Robin tilted his head up to look at the ceiling.

"Did you by chance get a new student today?" he asked as he stared at the various objects lodged in the ceiling.

The teacher scratched her head and thought about the question for a minute.

"Well now that you mention it, I did," she started, which perked the interest of the boy that slouched in front of her.

Robin turned his toward the teacher and smirked.

"So you know Starfire then," Robin said beginning to sit up straight in his chair.

It was now the teacher's turn to smirk.

"So what if I do?" 

Robin folded his hands on the top of the desk and stared straight ahead.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you know more about her then I do," Robin stated innocently. 

The teacher giggled and looked to Robin. 

"How much do you know about her?" the teacher asked.

"Well…just her name…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh how glorious! I will be able to meet many friends here!" Starfire stated excitedly.

Starfire opened the door to the gym and walked in happily. Starfire looked at all of the tumbling girls and smiled beside herself.

One of the girls on the floor noticed Starfire's presence and glared at her. 

Starfire walked closer to the group of girls and greeted them warmly.

"I am Starfire! I was wondering if I could…" Starfire started out excitedly, but was cut off.

"Sorry…" said the girl who had noticed the strange girl.

Starfire frowned, "But I do not understand."

The girl flipped her shoulder length blond hair behind her, "Well I can understand why you don't," she said cruelly, "Let me explain it for you. You see you aren't good enough for us, so please do us the favor and leave."

Starfire's eyes grew wide with hurt, "But…"

"Wow…I guess you don't know many words besides 'but'. Maybe you should go back to your country where you're wanted," the blond said getting her friends to laugh.

Tears began to well up in Starfire's green eyes. She looked down at her clasped hands and began to fidget nervously. Her cheeks burned at the humiliation. Starfire bowed apologetically.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me for bothering you," she said as a tear fell from her eye and hit the polished gym floor.

"I don't know if you're worthy of my forgiveness…maybe I will if you leave right now," the blond said with out mercy.

"Goodbye then," Starfire muttered as she made her way to the exit, still keeping her head bowed.

The group of girls surrounded the blond with smiles plastered on their faces.

"You sure showed her Kitten," a brunette spoke up.

Kitten looked to the brunette with a smirk plastered on her flawless face, "That was nothing…I still need to give her the full welcome to my territory."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Robin stuck his hands in his pocket and began to aimlessly walk down the hallway toward his locker.

'Well at least I found out a little bit more then just her name.'

Robin turned the corner, and noticed someone running toward the exit of the school. Robin shrugged it off not really noticing who it really was, and not really caring. Robin reached his locker and opened it.

'Hmmmm…wonder if my friends actually waited for me like I asked,' he wondered as he stuffed his book bag with various papers and zipped it up.

It wasn't till he closed his locker that he realized someone had been standing beside him. He lifted his hand and gave her a hi-five. 

"Hey Terra. Didn't think anyone would wait up for me."

"Nope. We all waited. Some more patiently then others," she said with a smile.

Robin began to walk with Terra towards the exit.

"So anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he said as he opened the door and held it open for Terra.

Terra's expression of happiness was soon replaced by an expression of anger.

"I'm guessing something bad happened?"

"Well you know the new kid?" Terra began.

Robin instantly looked at Terra, "What about her?"

"The poor thing wanted to join the squad…let's just say Kitten wasn't pleased to see her."

Robin stayed quiet for a moment.

"I feel really bad for her….if only she knew what she was walking into…she was in tears…" Terra continued shaking her head solemnly at the events that she watched from afar. 

"If only I wasn't practicing for the gymnastics tournament at the time I would have given them a piece of my mind. They were just so cruel to her."

"Do you know where she is?" Robin interrupted her thoughts.

"No…I think she went home."

Robin exhaled deeply as they continued to walk toward their bench. It wasn't long until Terra began to wave her hands frantically.

"Hey guys! Guess who I found!!"

"Well it's about time! What the hell were you doing in there for so long!? Did you really get into that much trouble that you had to stay longer then Terra's practice?" a muscular teen asked.

Robin took a seat with his friends.

"I wasn't in a lot of trouble, Cy. I guess I got a bit carried away in there asking the teachers questions."

"And what could have been so important to ask?" another boy asked.

Cy and the boy looked at each other and began to look mischievous. 

"Let me guess…it had to do with the new girl right?" the scrawny boy asked. 

"Shut up Garfield!" Robin said angrily.

The boy looked offended by the name, "Shut up! I hate that name!" he started unhappily, "Can't believe my mom said my full name out loud when she dropped me off."

Cy began to laugh full heartedly, "Bad enough you had your mom drop you off, but she just had to use that name of yours."

Terra sat down next to 'Garfield.'

"Guys leave him alone!" she said in a playful way, "I think the name is cute!"

Robin and Cy looked at each other and smirked.

"Well that's not a shocker…" Cy filled in causing the blond to blush a soft hint of pink. 

Garfield rested his head on the table.

"Could you guys…yea know…never speak of this name ever again?" the embarrassed teen asked.

"Hehehehe…we were just playing BB," Terra smiled.

BB turned away from her and blushed an unnoticeable tint of pink.

"I don't know guys…I really like that name…don't know if I can stop calling you Garfield…" Cy started trying hard not to bust out laughing.

"Sorry, but I have to agree with Cy on this one…" Robin said with a smirk.

"Will you guys shut up already!? I'm trying to contain my thoughts of murdering you all, but I can't help it if you're asking for it…" Raven said. 

Terra smiled and walked over to her.

"So whatcha reading there Rae?" Terra asked.

Raven looked down to where she left off and continued reading. Terra rolled her eyes.

"I guess you'll hate me till the day I die, huh?" she said as a piece of hair fell in front of her eyes.

Raven looked up from her reading again.

"Oh I can hate you beyond death," she said coldly.

Terra blew the strands away from her eyes and turned back to the others.

"BB?"

"Yea?"

"How long did you say it took for Raven to stop hating you?" Terra asked curiously.

BB began to count the months in his head, "Hmmmm…I think about a year give or take a month…"

"Yea, now she can tolerate him…" Robin added in.

"More like learned to drown out his voice," Raven said as she continued to read.

 Terra and BB looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever," they both proclaimed in unison.

"Awww how cute they think alike…" Cy taunted.

Raven closed her book and looked at the two teens with a quizzical look.

"You guys think?" Raven asked with total seriousness.

BB began to laugh, "Hahahahaha…good one…hey…wait a second…"

Robin started to chuckle at his friends remark, "Alright…guys enough of the verbal abuse…"

"Sure thing fearless leader," BB added comically.

Robin looked at BB and shook his head, "Anyway…we should go…"

"My thoughts exactly…" Raven said as she stood up from the bench and began walking off of the school's property.

"Yea I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Terra said as she began waving to all of her friends.

Terra began to skip her way off, but heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Terra wait up I'll go with you!" BB said as he ran up to her.

"Oh you don't have to," she started, but was interrupted by BB.

"No…no problem at all. Besides there's a store I wanted to got to that's by your house," he said.

Cy looked at his friend strangely, "BB, isn't the closest store a mile away from Terra's house? And isn't their a store near your house?"

BB began to twitch uncontrollably, "You must be mistaken CY!!" 

Terra giggled, while Cy shrugged his shoulders, "Fine suit yourself."

Terra looked at BB with cheerful blue eyes, "No worries I enjoy your company anyway."

Both teens smiled and continued their walk to Terra's house.

"Well guess I'll be seeing you around…" Cy said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yea, can't wait," he said sarcastically.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Robbie-poo," Cy retaliated.

Robin's eye twitched at the name, "Grrrr….never mention that again."

"Don't tell me she still obsesses over you?" Cy asked raising his eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Fine I won't…" Robin said as he began to walk with Cy.

"Man she's scary."

"Tell me about it."

"Alright see yea later."

"Same here," Robin heard.

'Can't wait till I get a car. Then I won't have to deal with walking ever again…then again…a motorcycle would be nice…maybe I'll ask Cy tomorrow…he'd know where I could get a nice one for cheap,' Robin thought to himself.

Robin looked at the setting sun before him. The bright pinks and oranges danced in the sky. The gentle breeze played with his black locks and sent the pleasant aroma of autumn to his nose. It wasn't until he began heading towards his short cut route, that he noticed someone sitting at the base of a tree. He could identify the feminine features, but he wasn't sure who it was. The girl hugged her knees and had her head buried in her arms. She seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He looked closer and noticed her distinct colored hair. It didn't fully come to him until his foot snapped a twig causing the girl to lift her head in fear. Her tear filled emerald eyes spoke to him. How could he have been so dense? He continued to walk toward her direction and watched as Starfire rubbed her eyes dry. She stood with little hesitation and began to run off, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him call to her.

"Do you really plan on leaving without saying goodbye?" he said loud enough for her to hear.

Starfire fell to her knees, and brought her hand up to her tear struck eyes as she made asked the mysterious boy the only thing that came to her mind.

"Why?"

**MimiKitty: **Alright there you have it! Most of the characters that I want to be in here have been introduced. There are still a couple more familiar faces I want to put in the story. I tried hinting out their ages when I made Robin say he wanted a car…yea well I kinda forgot that the driving age is different for everyone, so just to let you know his group and he are all at about 17. So that makes them juniors in this fic. Why am I telling you this? Well it will be important in the chapters to come! MWAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for reading. Oh and if you have any comments, questions, or flames just let me know. Love to hear feedback.

**Chapter 3: **Raven seems cold hearted, but is there a reason why she acts the way she does? Hmmmm…BB's getting a little too friendly with Terra, but has she caught on? And will she be willing to play along? Oh, and we can't forget the boy wonder and his problems!! So stay tuned for the next episode of DragonBallZ…::coughs:: I mean…my fic….^o~!!!


	3. Tears

**MimiKitty: **Heyas people!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Sorry for the boring last chapter….I hate writing filler chapters that's why it wasn't that well written…but now that I'm done with the filler the good stuff can start!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoo hoo! See it didn't take me as long to write this chapter this time ^____^! This will be exciting…I hope! Let's get started! 

**Disclaimer: **Again I only own my irrational thoughts…yep that means I don't own the Titans…they must be happy to know that…Mwahahahahahahahaha!

**Chapter 3: **Tears

Raven's body was thrown harshly against her bedroom wall. Her small frame slid down the wall as she took in sharp ragged breaths. She felt a rough hand lift her chin to meet a cold pair of cobalt eyes. He chuckled at her feebleness and released her chin from his grasp. Her head rolled forward, finding it hard to sit up properly after her father's harsh treatment. He stood over her with a smirk on his face.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" he uttered stroking his chin with his now free hand.

"But…I didn't do…anything…" Raven said with difficulty as she tried to stand.

Raven soon felt the back of his hand smack her face hard, knocking her body to the floor. She could feel the stinging sensation that now took over her cheek, but all she could do was lay on the plush carpet. Her father stood over the fallen body and lightly kicked her in the side to push her to the side so that she was now facing him.

"It's bad enough you were late! Now you want to talk back to me too!" he said as his face burned a bright red.

Raven's eyes were now emotionless.

"I won't do it again…" she said as she rolled her head to the side.

He walked passed her towards the door.

"You better not, if you know what's good for you," he uttered as he slammed the door behind him, leaving Raven lying on the floor.

Her disheveled hair fell over the empty void that took over her eyes. She tried to ignore the pain, the torment, and the beatings. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears that now stung her eye, but she allowed them to flow freely sideways on her face. The tears continued to flow as she finally picked herself up and sat up against the wall. She brought her hand up to her cheek and began to message the area he had struck. Painful sensations danced on her cheek as she ran her hand on her tender skin. She closed her eyes to prevent any more tears to be shed.

"It's going to bruise…I hope my makeup will hide most of it…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So…" BB had tried.

Terra pushed a few blond strands away from her sapphire eyes.

"BB?" Terra asked swinging her head to the side to see BB better.

BB blushed at the sight of her brilliant eyes. 

"Heh heh w-what is it T-terra?" BB asked.

"I was just wondering about something?" Terra asked as she lifted the latch to open the gate to her house.

"Umm…what's on your mind?" BB asked a bit flustered. 

Terra pushed the gate opened and walked to the opposite side of the gate and closed it behind her. She faced BB on the opposite side of the fence with a smile. 

"Oh I was just wondering about your name, Garfield…" she began, but was cut off quickly by an embarrassed BB.

"Urgghh…I can't believe my mom said that this morning…just forget all about that…" BB said frantically, but was stopped by a soft hand resting on his shoulder. 

BB looked down on his shoulder, and looked up to Terra with crimson cheeks. 

"Well…you see…I like Garfield a whole lot better then BB…" she said with a dazzling smile. 

BB looked puzzled, "You do?"

"Yea…I know you love animals and all…I do too, but I'd rather call you by your real name…if you don't mind," she said removing her hand from his shoulder and looking innocently at the ground.

BB looked at her strangely, 'She likes my dorky name?' he asked himself quizzically. 

Terra looked up with shame, "I'm sorry…it's okay…I won't call you Garf…" 

"NNOO….." BB said quickly, startling Terra.

Terra stared at him in surprise.

"How `bout you call me Gar?" he said with a smile, which made Terra relax.

"You mean it?" she asked happily.

"Yea…besides I can't use Beast Boy for the rest of my life. I guess it kind of just stuck after that mishap at that animal protest three years ago."

Terra giggled remembering the story he had told her when she had been new to the school.

"I wish I was there to see that…I can't believe you could do all that by yourself," she said getting a few chuckles from Gar.

"Neither did my mother when she had to come pick me up from the police station. Let's just say I was grounded for a very, very, very long time."

"I would ground you too if I found out my son had caused a riot and damaged private property…" she said with a smirk.

"Heh, guess your right…" he said shyly, placing his hand behind his head.

"Terra!! Don't forget to bring in the mail!!!" they both heard from Terra's house.

"Fine, just a minute!!!!" Terra screamed in irritation. 

Terra looked at Gar with a look of frustration in her eyes.

"Sorry about that…" Terra said being embarrassed by her own mother.

Gar went to her mailbox on and took out its contents to hand to Terra.

"It's okay. I guess we all have our embarrassing parent," he said cheerfully.

"Thanks…" she said as he placed the mail in her hands.

"No problem. Well I better go before it gets to dark."

"Alright then BB…I mean Gar…I have to get used to saying that…anyway…" she said as her face came closer to Gar's face. 

Gar froze in his place and felt her lips connect with his cheek. Terra pulled away, but Gar could still feel the tingling sensation linger on his cheek. He brought his hand to his face dumbfounded. 

"See yea tomorrow," she said walking towards her house.

It wasn't until she closed the door behind her when Gar finally responded.

"Bye…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Star sat hugging her knees with Robin casually leaning against a tree they had decided to sit under.

"You shouldn't really pay attention to Kitten. She's got issues," Robin finished finally getting the girl to relax and smile.

"Robin…I thank you for making me feel better," she said happily.

Robin gave her genuine smile, "I'm only telling you the truth. Besides Kitten doesn't know what she's passing up."  
Star scrunched up her face in irritation, "I don't like using the word hate, but I do strongly hate her. If I ever see her again I'll…"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Robin said interrupting her thoughts.

Star looked questioningly at Robin, "But do you not hate her as well?"

"Oh I do…trust me…but it's not worth it…" Robin uttered.

"I do not understand."

Robin usually got frustrated when people kept badgering him for answers, but for some reason he was almost happy to satisfy her curiosity. It might have been the cute little creases her forehead made when she was confused, or it could have been the unique way her mouth curved to make a smile. He just couldn't stop noticing all of these little things. In a way it sort of scared him, but in another sense he was excited. He'd never met such a strange girl before. She was new and exciting.

"Well you see, Kitten is evil, and will find anyway possible to try and get you back. She's done it before, and I don't want to see the same thing happen to you."

"I shall keep that in mind," she said finally understanding.

"Heh, you better," Robin uttered, "I wouldn't want to see you upset again."

Starfire finally noticed the setting sun. The colors amazed her as well as disappointed her. Robin noticed her saddened eyes.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Starfire gave him a tiny smile to hide her sadness, "It really isn't anything to worry about."

"But you look upset. Did Kitten do anything else?" 

"N-n-nooo, it's just that…I really enjoyed our talk…I'm just sad that I must return home now…sounds silly doesn't it?" she said as she stood up from where she sat.

Robin stood up immediately after her. She truly was silly, but that's what he liked about her.

"Hey, there's no need to be sad about that," Robin said firmly.

"Well, you're not the one who has to go to school tomorrow friendless…" 

Robin looked at her strangely, "Ummmm…Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Then what do you call me?" Robin asked a bit puzzled.

Starfire understood what he was implying and began to giggle.

"So does this mean I am your friend!?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. Come on I wouldn't have sat here for so long talking to you if I didn't want to be your friend."

"Oh glorious!!!!!!!" she as she twirled around once in happiness.

Robin smiled at the overjoyed girl, "And I'm sure my friends will be just as happy to be yours too."

Robin stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a warm pair of arms grip him tightly in a hug. He felt her head rest comfortably on his chest. He could smell the scent of strawberries emanating from her, which caused his senses to go haywire.

"Robin! Thank you so much!!!!! I am eternally grateful for all you've done!" she said into his red sweater. 

Robin patted her back awkwardly. He never knew how to handle situations like this. 

"I-I-I-It's nothing really," he tried to spit out quickly. 

Starfire finally released him from her hug, and gave him her biggest smile.

"Well Robin I must go before it turns pitch black," Starfire said.

"Wait…do you need me to like…walk you home or something?" Robin asked awkwardly.

"Oh don't be silly! My house is only five minutes away from the school. I will be fine if I walk there on my own."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I can take care of myself. My sister has been taking karate lessons and has been so kind to teach me a few things, so I can care of myself," Star said trying to reassure Robin.

"Well, if you say so," Robin said still feeling overprotective.

"Don't worry. Anyway I must go. My parents must be worried. I shall see you tomorrow then Robin!" she said as she walked and waved her hand to Robin.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Robin waved back 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raven swung her arm quickly over the top over her desk knocking all of her makeup onto the floor. She buried her head into her arms in frustration. She looked up and saw her failed attempt to cover the dark bruise that formed on her cheek. 

"How can I go to school tomorrow looking like this?" she asked herself.

Raven noticed something white on her desk. She opened the container and mixed the contents on her fingers. She dabbed some of it on to her bruised cheek gently, wincing nonetheless. She moved her hand away, and noticed that the makeup almost covered the mark.

Raven looked pleased with the results, and closed the bottle and placed it back on the desk.

"I may look more lifeless tomorrow, but at least no one will be able to see this."

She stood up and went to her door locking it to assure that he wouldn't enter the room. She walked to her bed. She laid in it and pulled the covers over her, resting the side of her head without the bruise on her pillows. She went to turn off the light on her nightstand, but couldn't help but stare at a picture that stood next to it. She grew angry and gritted her teeth at the sight of the photo. She moved her hand away from the light and knocked the photo of her mother onto the floor without any hesitation. The photo hit the ground. She could hear the sound of the smashed glass, but she could care less.

"I hate you…it's all your fault!" she hissed angrily at her mother's photo. 

She turned off her light and pulled the covers over her head, "You had to die didn't you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4: **Will anyone see past Raven's makeup and help her out? Will Gar and Terra become more friendly? Will Starfire be accepted into Robin's group of friends? And will Robin figure out what these strange feelings are? Well stay tuned for the next chapter and find out!

**MimiKitty: **Well there you have it! I have completed yet another chapter. Whoot!! Anyway hope you enjoyed it…sorry there was no Cy…he'll play a big part in the next chapter. Please R&R!! Oh and one more thing, I have a message board up for Starfire and Robin called Barbed Wire and Roses. The link is on my profile, so please join and have fun!!


	4. New Faces

**MimiKitty: **Heyo! I've returned to bring you a new chapter! ^____^ I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story so far. I am very flattered that you all like where this story is going. And I do apologize if there are grammatical errors and such…I know their there, and I'll try to fix them when I have the chance. Oh man I have so many great ideas for this fic. I'm so excited! Well anyway let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, blah….look at the previous disclaimer…^__^

**Chapter 4: **New Faces

Two delicate pale fingers continued to dab the white substance on her face to cover the bruise mark. She continued to spread it around to even it out on her face. She stopped for a moment and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

"At least no one can see it…" she muttered as she grabbed her black eye liner and began to darken her eyes to contrast the white makeup. She then grabbed her eye shadow, blending and applying the dark blues and purples on her eyelids. There was only one more thing and she'd be done. She grabbed the tube of purple lipstick and ran the stick across her lips. Raven stood up and turned to face her full-length mirror. Raven's eyes grew wide at the image she saw before her. She walked closer to her image and brought her pale hand to touch the glass.

"I look…I look…" she began to mutter wanting nothing more then to shatter the mirror before her.

"RAVEN!" 

Raven's heart stopped at the sound of her father's voice. 

"Y-y-yes?" her throat finally crocked as she grabbed her knapsack.

Raven reached the knob for her door and heard her father's voice again.

"Someone's here to see you…" she heard him clearly and began to panic.

Raven turned the knob and was face to face with her father. Raven gulped and began to back away slowly from him.

"I see that you cleaned up because I swear if you tell anyone or show anyone that bruise I'll…"

"I won't…I promise," Raven said meekly interrupting her father.

"Good I guess I did teach you something after all," he said as he left her room, "Go down stairs there's someone there for you."

Raven dashed out of her room, running down the stairs at an incredible speed. It wasn't till she reached the bottom step that she realized her visitor was in her living room. 

"Hey Rae! Didn't know you could run that fast. Maybe you should consider joining the track team," she heard as she looked up and saw a very cheerful Cy sitting on the couch.

"Cy!?" she said in surprise.

"Sorry I didn't wait till school to see yea," he said as he stood up and walked over to her, "I was just wondering if you could help me review for the English test we have this afternoon. You know since you are acing it and I'm barely passing. I have to pass this test, so I can stay on the team," he pleaded her.

Raven heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. Her heart began to pound a million miles a minute in her chest at the sound of each step. She was soon brought back to reality when Cy shook her shoulders. He took a good look at her face and noticed the heavy makeup on her face, but before he could ask he felt Raven's small hand grasp his and pull him to the front door. Raven continued to run with Cy close behind her, her hand clasped tightly around his. Cy suddenly stopped, which caused Raven's body to jerk to a stop. Cy looked at Raven who was now trying to catch her breath.

"Rae…what the heck is wrong with you this morning?" Cy said trying to get a better look at her face, "Are you feeling okay?" he asked trying to bring his hand up to her forhead, but Raven backed away before he could.

Raven calmed down and locked her emotions away.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to be late for school. Besides you wanted me to help you review. If we hurry to school I can get my notes and drill you on the important stuff," Raven said as she began to walk away from Cy.

"Ummmm…if you say so…" Cy said in confusion as he followed right behind her towards their school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Terra opened her front door.

"Bye mom! I'm going now!" she yelled.

"Alright sweetie. Have a good day!" she heard her mom yell back right before she closed the door and walked towards her gate. 

She unlatched the gate and stepped through. After hearing the gate click behind her she began to walk to school.

"I can't wait to see Gar today. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him this joke I found online last night," she said with a bright smile on her face.

Her smile soon vanished when she walked into somebody on her path. Terra fell on the ground with the contact.

"Ouch…" she began to mumble, but she stopped when she saw a hand extended towards her.

She looked up and was met by a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes. Terra's breath got caught in her throat once she recognized whom she had bumped into.

"Sorry about that. Here let me help you up," he said smiling down at her, "I guess I should watch where I'm going."

Terra finally regained her voice, "No it was my fault. Guess I got caught up in my thoughts again," she said taking his hand graciously.

The strange teen looked at Terra and grinned, "Hey I remember you! You're that girl on the gymnastics team right?"

Terra began to blush at the site of his smile, "Heh heh heh…that would be me."

"I saw you practicing the other day. You're really good," he said making Terra's face turn beat red.

"Really? You think so?" Terra asked him.

"Yep. A little more work and you might be able to go pro."

Terra brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear bashfully. 

"No need to be embarrassed. You have a talent. You shouldn't waste it," he said as he looked down at his watch, "Oh boy. We better start heading to school before the first bell rings."

"I guess you're right," Terra said a bit saddened.

"Why don't we walk there together?" he asked.

Terra didn't hesitate to answer this time as she replied with a quick yes.

'I can't believe this…I have a feeling today is going to be a great day,' Terra thought as she followed the boy, 'I mean come on. What are the chances that the hottest senior at school would even stop and talk to me? I have to be the luckiest girl in the world to be given the privilege to talk to Cid!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Robin walked through the school gates, sighing and mumbling every now and then.

"Why can't it be the weekend already?" he said loudly.

He felt a slender hand touch his shoulder.

"That is because it is Thursday," Starfire replied cheerfully getting a laugh from Robin.

" I knew that Starfire," he said with a laugh, "I just want it to be the weekend that's all."

Starfire smiled at his words, "Wonderful! I have learned something new. Thank you Robin!" she said cheerfully.

Robin's face began to heat up. He tried to cool down, but couldn't when she had stepped in front of him with curiosity on her face. She brought her hand to touch his warm forehead, and then touched his cheeks in concern.

"Robin you are very warm. Are you sick?" she asked, her eyes softening with concern.

Robin calmed down and looked at Starfire, "No I'm fine."

Starfire looked at him oddly and touched his forehead again, but was surprised that he had cooled down. 

"I am relieved," she grinned happily, "May I now meet your friends then?"

Robin scoped the parameter, but didn't see any of his friends.

"We may have to wait a little bit. Their not here yet, but I promise that I'll introduce them to you," he said as he began to walk towards their usual meeting area, "I'm sure they'll just love you," Robin said he dropped his bag and took a seat on the bench.

Starfire took a seat next to him, "So this is where you do the hanging out?"

"Yep. This was actually the same spot where we all met when we all started high school," he mentioned while he rummaged his bag for a magazine.

"What are you searching for?" she asked as Robin pulled out the magazine.

"Just a magazine," Robin said as he flipped to the page with the black and red Sazuki motorcycle he had been eyeing for a while.

Starfire looked at the page with amazement, "Oh my, it's…"

"Amazing! I know. I can't wait till I can ride one of these," Robin completed her sentence.

"I do hope you are able to ride it."

Robin looked at Starfire with a look of pure joy, "How 'bout I take you with me? You know, give you a ride when I get it."

Starfire was a bit shocked at his proposal, but she soon replaced it with a smile of gratitude, "Isn't it scary thought? I mean riding a thing like that must be frightening."

"Not at all. I've ridden on one before. It's more exciting then frightening," Robin said with excitement.

"It sure does sound exciting. I am a little frightened about getting on one though," she said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"There's nothing to fear if you ride with me. I handle riding it, and all you have to do is hold on tight," he said firmly.

"That's even if you get the bike," Robin heard from in front of him. 

Robin looked up to see both Cy and Raven looking down at them.

"You watch. Robin will get that bike!"

Robin, Cy, and Raven looked at Starfire in shock.

"If Robin truly desires this bike he shall get it," she said firmly.

Robin smiled at her innocence, "Thanks. At least someone agrees with me."

Cy began to laugh playfully, "Sorry if I'm the realistic one."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk."

Cy began to mumble, "Thanks for the support Rae."

Raven looked at Robin and Starfire sitting closely together on the bench, "Well it seems I'm not as rusty with my readings as I thought I was."

Starfire looked questioningly at Raven and then to Robin, "What is she talking about?"

Robin stood up nervously, "Heh heh heh heh…don't mind my friend Raven…she's just…"

"Speaking the truth," Raven finished getting a glare from Robin.

Cy walked in front of Starfire and held out his hand to her, "Hello their little lady, the name's Cy. You must be that new girl everyone's talking about. It's nice to meet some fresh faces. I mean it's refreshing especially after having to see Robin's same old mug everyday for the past three years."

"What is this pick on Robin day or something?" Robin asked with anger.

"Robin, I thought I told you today was Thursday," Starfire added in sweetly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5**: Oh boy, Kitten sees Starfire hanging off of Robin, Terra is torn between Gar and Cid, and will Cy pass his English exam? Find out in the next chapter! Let the love triangles begin!

**MimiKitty: **Ummm if you guys didn't figure out who Cid is supposed to be….ummmm…he's Slade…yea that's about all I'm telling you guys now…don't want to spoil my plot! Mwahahahhahaha! Anyway there will be more fluff and stuff as the chapters progress. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'll try and have another chapter up before I have to take my AP exams. Remember R&R!!


	5. Oh Baby

**Mimi Kitty: **Hell hath frozen over! I finally updated….-….sorry about the no show in a long time. Do you really want an excuse? Or will you even read it if I put one up….hmmm…alright…I'll be honest those damned monkeys took over my brain again…grrr…damned monkeys…they totally took over my body, hence the reason for no update. Don't worry they were taught a lesson. ::hides bat::

**Side Note:** All right, whoever actually reads this side note, sorry about the no show. I just didn't have the heart to write, and I wasn't going to sit here and write something I wasn't proud of….eh…not to mention I felt that I was less then proud of my writing skills, so if this chapter sucks…I apologize a head of time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans…or those damned monkey's who took over my brain…

**Chapter 5: Oh, Baby**

A drop of sweat fell from her forehead as she finally dismounted the balance beam. She tucked her legs in, completing the simple flip in the air. She brought her legs out ready to connect her feet to the mat, but landed awkwardly with her feet apart and her knees coming in. She shut her eyes in frustration and fell back on to the mat.

"I just can't do it! I've tried just about everything to make that landing perfect!" she cried out as she clenched her fist and pounded it against the mat.

She opened her eyes slowly and realized that there was a hand extended down to her. Without thinking she took the hand in hers.

"You dismounted to early that time," Cid said as he gently tugged on her hand to pull her up.

Terra stood up, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. She put her head down in shame.

"I can't believe you saw that…" she started.

Cid put his hand up to stop her, "Hey, there's no need to be ashamed. You can't get good at something unless you practice. Besides, I know why you can't control that landing."  
She looked at him in confusion, "You do?"

Cid nodded his head, "Like I said before you dismounted a bit too early. I also noticed that you put a lot of weight on your left foot before you jumped, which makes you tilt a bit when you do the flip."

Terra looked at him with shock, "Really? I had no idea," she said as her gaze turned back to the beam.

"Hey no problem. My sister had the same problem for a while," he said as the bell rang ending their conversation, "Well I better go. Have to go to my AP Physics class. How about tomorrow we meet here at the beginning of lunch this time? We'll work on controlling that landing of yours," he said as he waved at her and left the gym.

Terra just stood there her hand still waving even when the door had finally closed behind him. The sound of the second bell finally took her out of her daze. She brought her hands to her cheeks and nearly screamed, "Oh no! I have to get to class!" she said as she looked down at herself, "And I'm still in my gym gear! My teacher is going to kill me!" she said as she rushed to the locker room to change.

-------------------------------

The sound of the bell caused Cy to almost choke on the remains of his sandwich. He swallowed the bit with difficulty, "Oh no! It's time for the test!" Cy said in a panic, "Quick, Raven! Who was the guy who was out to get Othello!?"

Raven sighed.

"Cy, you're going to do fine. Stop panicking, you're making a scene," she droned on, "And just to refresh your memory, it was Iago."

"Iago!? Who's he!?" Cy exclaimed.

Raven slapped her forehead.

"Come on Cy…I just went over that five minutes ago."

Cy threw his trash away, and tried to recall what she said.

He snapped his fingers when it finally came to him, "Right. Okay, I remember now. He was the guy who tricked Othello into thinking his wife, Desdemona, was cheating on him with that…that…Cassio guy…right?" Cy asked hopefully.

"Yes, that would be…"

"BOOYAH!" Cy said as he shot a fist in the air triumphantly.

"Don't start celebrating now. You still have to take that test. Speaking of which, you should hurry…" she said, but stopped when she felt arms wrap around her in a tight hug. Just as quick as the arms went around her, they came off. Raven continued to look at him with a straight face, not sure what to make of that contact.

"Thank you so much, Raven! Like you said, better go! Have to teach that test whose boss!" he said as he ran out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

Raven tugged her slightly ruffled shirt down. Still unsure of how to respond to such an 'attack', she threw her tray away and left with her book still in hand.

-------------------------------

Starfire was closely walking beside Robin. Her head was swimming with questions, and many fears.

"Star…uh…Star? You there?" Robin said as she waved a hand in front of her.

Starfire shook her head slightly and looked at Robin, "Oh, I am sorry. How rude of me?" she said as she placed her hand behind her head, her cheeks began to warm up in embarrassment.

"So?" Robin asked again.

"So? 'So' what?" she repeated in confusion.

"Well…uh…I asked if you wanted to…"

"Oh Robbie-pooh!" Robin heard and instantly cringed.

"Oh Kitten…" he said through gritted teeth, "What a surprise to see you here…"

Kitten grabbed on to Robin's arm, a smirk gracing her face as she stared at Starfire, "Oh Startflame or something like that right?"

"Actually it is Starfire," she said trying to correct her.

"Whatever…anyway. Robin," she said, her eyes sparkling innocently as she batted her eyes, "Our big cheerleading competition is coming up this weekend. You're going to be there, right?"

Robin removed her arm from his and pushed her away. He pushed his sunglasses back, hiding his eyes behind them.

"Kitten…I'm flattered, but I'm…busy this weekend," Robin said as he watched Kitten's eye twitch.

Kitten relaxed for a moment, "Oh come on Robbie-pooh…it can't be anything to important. I'm sure you can rearrange your schedule to fit this in."

"No can do Kitten. I have to…baby sit…for my neighbor," he said a bit unconvincingly, "They really need me this weekend, and I can't let them down. I made a promise. I'm sure there'll be other competitions."

Kitten turned her head to Starfire and narrowed her eyes before turning back to Robin with a sweet smile, "I understand. It's a real shame. We all got these great new uniforms. I was hoping that you would be there to see them."

"Well like I said…babysitting. Sorry."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later then Robbie-pooh," she said with a wink as she reluctantly left the two together.

"Sorry about that, Star. She can be very…clingy…" he said with a sigh.

"So was that what you wanted to ask me? To help you baby sit?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Well…uh…you see…" he said trying to figure out how to word his excuse.

"I would love to help you!" Starfire exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, "It would be most exciting!"

"But…you don't have to…"

"No really I would love to help you out. It is only fair correct? You helped me, now it's time for me to help you," she said as she looked down at the bunch of books she was carrying, "Oh dear. I left my pencil case in my locker. Excuse me while I go and retrieve it," she said properly as she dashed off to get it.

"Uh…right…" Robin said as he brought his hand to his face.

Once Starfire was out of sight he began to mumble under his breath, "Great…now how are you going to get yourself out of this one?"

-------------------------------

**Chapter 6: **Will Cy pass? Seems like something fishy is going on between Cid and Terra, how will Gar react? Will Robin's little fib get him in trouble? All answers which will have to wait for next chapter. Expect more Gar, Raven, and a bit more fluff in the next few chapters.

**MimiKitty: **Argh…I forgot how much I hate to write filler chapters. Grrr…sorry if my update bored anyone to death. Man what a wonderful come back…I return with a filler. I'll try and have the more exciting chapters out more quickly.


End file.
